Into the Past
by Illiana.Snow
Summary: um...oc's are in this. You don't like that don't read. The future is change and the Team 7 members are being brought back to the past by two strangers. Everything is changed and they have to fight for their lives to make sure the future isn't destroyed. But they didn't ask for this and don't want it! Summary sucks, just read story. Rating might change or have to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea i decided to write. It does have OC's and it's a complicated idea, even in my head. We'll see how it goes. Forgive any mistakes and issues with my naruto information. Been awhile since i've read the manga and it takes too long to reread! Been watching Anime but i dont have a lot of time to do that. This is for my enjoyment. The OC's are mainly for me and my best friend so deal with them :). Also spelling mistakes. I can't spell and I'm using Wordpad so no auto correct for me. If you find spelling errors just tell me and will try to fix. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

** In which the plot begins**

It was meant to be a normal mission. An easy mission, one that Naruto complained a lot about. They were just meant to escort the merchant safely home. Yet why did the mission go so wrong...why did the world have to change so quickly in only a moments notice? Why couldnt he protect his students? His one red eye went dull as his welcomed the darkness of death.

Dull blue eyes watched as his comrades were slashed up mercessaily. He groaned trying to move even though there was a gaping hole in his abdomen. Why? Why was this happening? It was meant to be a easy mission but now, everythign his ruined. Everyon is gone.

Her pink hair was died red as her body was slashed to pecies. Her last thoughts were of her comrades all of them already on the brink of death. Her green eyes looked towards Kakashi sensie, his head somewhere away from his body. Then towards naruto struggling to move even though his lower half was barely hanging onto the upper half. Tears were falling out of her eyes. They were slaughtered. She would never see Sasuke again.

He was never meant to die. That was not his mission. He was trained to never fear death yet he could feel something. His heart it was fluttering. What was this feeling? Was it fear? He did not know but he knew it was unessasary, but now, everything was. What did it mater how he felt? He was dying and there was no helping that. Sai had failed his mission.

She weaved through the carniage of the battlefield surprise showing in her brown eyes. A finely dressed man, a merchant maybe, was pinned dead against a tree his horses and caveran slashed apart. Further down were the dead body of his protectors.

Her toe hit a head band and she bent down picking it up. Inscribed in the metal was the symbol of the leaf. Leaf ninjas, why were they killed? She looked around wondering where their killers went but she could find no one.

She looked towards her companion who was carrying the bodies putting them back together. "Useless! Why are you doing that!?" she was angry and threw the headband at the shorter girl.

The girl let the headband hit her and looked up her brown eyes dull, unfeeling. She was just doing their job. This was their job. "I breath life and you bring the past" she placed the head of the white haired ninja to his body blood staining her clothes.

The taller girl looked away glaring at the ground her hands moving nervously to play with her long white hair. "How can you be so...calm about all this? Why does this have to be our mission?"

The shorter girl did not answer but instead knelt down next to the torn body of Naruto a flicker of emotion showing in her eyes. "Kurama" she whispered then dragged the body towards the others. "They werent meant to die. It will be our job to protect them."

The taller girl looked at the shorter glaring hating that she was paired up with this weirdo. Of all the weirdos it had to be this one that was her partner. "I know! But now the future is going to be drastically changed!"

"It's good the future will be changed" the girl whispered standing at the heads of the bodies perparing her chakra. "It is not our future anymore, we live in the past now."

The white haired female wrinkled her nose looking away from the bodies in disgust. "You're just happy you get to live near that demon. You're a freak to be in love with something you never even met!"

"How do you know i've never met him?" she asked soflty quickly making her hand signs before touching the ground watching as the earth helped put the bodies back together giving them life from the plants around them.

The white haired female snorted perparing to do her own jutsu. "You've lived in that stupid place since you were little. You've never met anyone."

"Dont call that place stupid." She looked up at her compainon with sad eyes "we are the last, this is our mission. We can not fail or everyone will be dead."

The other female growled angrily doing her hand signs as the ninja's started to groan awake. "I know that!" she punched the air angrily and it started to swirl a portal opening. "Time to go change the future and live in the past. This is going to be disgusting."

The emotionless female moved picking up all four ninja's it as surprise with her small body she was able to do that. "Remember we arent the only travelers. Whoever killed them are our enemies. We must keep on guard."

The white haired female glared at her compainon in annoyance. "Stop talking to me like I dont know this! I know this already so shut up!" A flicker of a smile appeared on the other females face before she jumped into the portal, transporting them back onto the past.

**End of first chapter haha! Will keep writing tonight and maybe post more but this seems like a good place to end this chapter...Review if you want please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as the walked to class wondering why he felt so, odd today. Today was the graduation ceremony. He was a ninja and he would be meeting his team! But why does it feel like he's lived this day before. He even through out that bad milk even though before, before what? Before something he would have dranked it.

When he got to class he was greeted by Shikumaru who made a nasty comment but Naruto didnt even feel like listening instead he dragged his feet to a seat and slumped down into it. Why did he feel like this today? This morning when he woke up the first thing he did was look at his stomach. Why would he do that though? He even felt relief when he saw it was fine. His head felt foggy, like something was blocked out, or something was trying to get in.

His head snapped up in surprise when Sakura sat down beside him having not realized he even dozed off. Naruto glanced towards Sakura expecting the normal feelings of his crush to appear but there was nothing. Huh? Why? He liked Sakura so how come he didnt feeling anything seeing her.

"'Morning Naruto" she said wearily looking as bad as he did. Maybe there was a flu or something going around. No one else seemed affected just him and Sakura.

Naruto realized Sakura was waiting for a greeting in return and he nodded his head meekily looking away from her again a frown on his face. Sakura talked to him, said is name he should be happy but he felt nothing. The only feeling he had was as if there was a huge weight on his shoulders and he couldnt remember what it was. Was it because he knew about the nine tails inside of him now? But that didnt bug him when he first learned. Iruka-sensie stood up for him, cared for him. There were others too...were there?

Sakura wasnt her normal cheery self this morning. Even her parents noticed something wrong but Sakura didnt feel like listening to them. She just dressed in her clothes, the style bugging her for some reason, and headed to school after eating some toast. Her stomach felt like it couldnt handle anything but that.

Even when Sakura passed by Ino she didnt get angry by Ino's taunts. She just glanced at Ino and felt a heavy feeling in her heart. Why were her and Ino not friends? What happened to them? She knew it was Sasuke but, how come? Her thoughts and feelings didnt make any sense to her today. She wanted to be back to normal now.

When she walked into the classroom behind Ino who had been racing her. Sakura hadnt even been aware they were racing and when Ino declared herself the winner Sakura just gave her a dull look.

"What is up with you today Sakura!?" Ino sounded angry. It made sense she was angry, Sakura would have been angry too. Even though Sakura knew that she still decided to ignore Ino and instead walked to the seat beside Naruto sitting next to him.

"'Morning Naruto" her voice sounded horrible. Was this the first time she talked today? She couldnt remember. Also her voice sounded off, different than what she was used to. But this was her voice, how could it be different?

She realized she must have been looking at Naruto for too long because their classmates were giving them weird looks now. Only Sakura and Naruto looked horrible. Was Naruto feeling the same way as Sakura? And why did today feel like Dejavu?

"It's always entertaining watching them when the first wake up in the past."

Dull brown eyes looked towards bright purple eyes. "Kelia you are, an interesting person."

Kelia gave a bark like laugh and hit the brown eyed girl in the back. "That's rich coming from you Illiana!"

"When will their memories come back?" Illiana asked rubbing the sore spot on her back. "You hit hard Kelia."

Kelia choose to ignor the last comment and looked back at Naruto and Sakura smirking. "Soon, they are in the final stages. Before they even meet Kakashi they will become their future selfs."

"How is Kakashi faring?" Illi looked towards Kelia again who looked angry now.

"When he woke up he was already his future self." She growled out the words biting her lip in anger. And Illiana smiled a bit enjoying this. Kelia hated when she was wrong, but she also admired Kakashi's strength.

Illiana was silent for awhile watching as the new teams were given out. She moved quickly standing up as the new ninja's were sent away for lunch. "There is someone i must get, regester us as a team with three and get us a sensie."

Kelia made an angry grunt getting up to go to the hokage tower. "I already know that. Who is are third member?"

"You will see. He is someone that will help change the world."

"How many people are there that are going to change the world!?" Kelia's angry question fell on deaf ears, Illiana already gone leaving Kelia with all the work.

**That's as much as i feel like writing for this chapter...until next update. **


End file.
